


Soulmark Identification Class

by Emariia



Series: You Make Me Worry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Ron Wealey Bashing, Mild Talk of Homophobia, Soulmates, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Harry tells Hermione about his Soulmate.





	Soulmark Identification Class

Harry stared down at the list of electives in his hand and squinted at one particular class. 

 

“Soulmark interpretation?” 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s hogwash. Divination is a prerequisite.” 

 

“I’ve taken divination, Hermione,” Harry reminded, blinking at the paper. “Do wizards have, uh, Soulmates?” Harry asked tentatively. 

 

“Well,” Hermione said, hesitantly, “some of them do, from what I’ve heard, but apparently the soul bond manifests differently for every wizard. Some of them can hear each other’s thought, some can use each other’s wand, some can’t see colors until they meet their soulmate, and some have each other’s marks on their skin. But I still think it’s a-”

 

“Did you say marks on your skin?” Harry asked, alert, eyes shining, “Really? Any marks, and does that include scars?” 

 

“Well it’s different for everyone,” Hermione said cautiously, “But usually there’s only one physical indication, so if you get marks like from a pen or paint, then you probably won’t also transfer scars. But Harry, there hasn’t been a recorded case of soulmates not sharing pain.” Hermione added, worriedly. “Do you think you have one?” 

 

“Yeah,” Harry said surely, “Sometimes when I was little, swirls and lines would appear all over my body, and I did draw some of the ones that I saw out. From what I can tell, they were protection runes.”

 

“Oh. That’s-” Hermione’s mouth opened, and then closed. “D-Would you let me look at them?” She asked slowly. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry shrugged, “You have to promise not to show anyone else though. Especially Ron.” 

 

“Ron? Harry, that’s-”

 

“You know his thoughts on Gays, Hermione.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Hermione seemed to go into deep thought. “Alright,” She said, after a few moments, “I can do that. I’ll keep the secret as long as you ask, alright?” 

 

A weight seemed to fall off of Harry’s shoulders, and he smiled at Hermione. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She smiled back. “You’re welcome. You should take the class.”

 

“But Ron…”

 

“You can tell him it’s for another easy ‘O’. He won’t care to look into it past that, probably.” 

 

“And you’ll back me up?” 

 

Hermione smiled. “Of course.” 

 

Harry smiled back, and marked the course down. 

 

It couldn’t hurt to learn more about his soulmate. 


End file.
